tdiseriesroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Barbiegirlvolcano
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Total Drama Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TDISeriesFan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TDISeriesFan (Talk) 14:07, September 12, 2010 Signing Up Well, go to my talk page and there you'll see "Total Drama Designers Sign-Ups". Put your name in the first empty spot (the seventh). Then I'll send you an audition interview and you have to answer the questions as your character. You can use a TD character or a custom one. In the last case, put an image of your character n the talk page. TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 14:13, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, look for any of the contestants' page and see the questions. Answer them on my talk page I don't want to copy them AGAIN XD TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 15:07, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi Barbie I was wondering if you want to be in an alliance with me :)-User:Dallas1185 Hey Barbie it's me....Kate. You seem like a cool person. So just dropped by....to say hi!Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 15:32, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok awesome I bet we'll get far together :)-User:Dallas1185 NOAH FANGIRLS UNITE!!! Lol! So...instead of Kate you can call my Jamie 'cause of my charater! So what's new wit you?Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 15:37, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Well I just transfured schools. With a few friends! And that's great. Also.....Well I'm not really an interesting person. Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 15:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) 8)-User:Dallas1185 :Wait! Am I the only one NOT an a allinace? Crap....I'm dead. Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 15:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Nah...I think I might wait it out. Allinaces are trouble! So that's why you got me! i won't EVER vote you off....it's good to have a friend! Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 15:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : :Ok JUST TO LET YOU KNOW: I am NOTHING like Katina! I just like to be the antagonist sometimes. But Jamie and Barbie are tight. Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 17:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :I know. She's really mean, like REALLY mean. LINDSAY LINE!!! Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 18:07, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :A little....TOO nice. If you know what I'm saying. Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 18:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Stay clear of the smilies...the ones who are always happy. :I'm glad to have a friend like you *hugs* Type in Reunion Room in "Search This Wiki" tell other competitors -- HEY!!! Hey Babrie! I don't know you very well, but if we start an alliance together, we could take down this competition!! Come on, me, you, and Jamie!!! Please!!CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 15:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) HEY!!! Hey Babrie! I don't know you very well, but if we start an alliance together, we could take down this competition!! Come on, me, you, and Jamie!!! Please!!CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 15:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure Sure she can join :)but I'm the leader haha I wont be bossy or mean I promise.-User:Dallas1185 O ok Ok cool then i guess its just me marcy and you FTW!-User:Dallas1185 Yes that one-User:Dallas1185 Totally I know right she is mean! So Barbie I noticed you joined another alliance.-User:Dallas1185 Ok Are we still in an alliance then-User:Dallas1185 Ok cool Alright Barbie that's good I was getting kind of worried haha but yeah your probably right we'll win this. :)-User:Dallas1185 I know right That would rock I think we have a pretty good chance :)-User:Dallas1185 I think I think we should vote out Katina like you said she's mean and is always being mean to you and Jamie.-User:Dallas1185 True There are other threats what do you think-User:Dallas1185 Well Marcy and Ethan are pretty big threats but I don't think we can vote off Marcy because she's in our alliance so I guess Ethan's a pretty big threat.-User:Dallas1185 Well He uses his looks to get everywhere it's not fair but I don't know who do you thinks a major threat.-User:Dallas1185 Alright It's settled Katina's outta here! :)-User:Dallas1185 Hold up! You voting with ''me ''right? For "you-know-who?" That person's the threat! Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 20:14, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Great! I can't wait to see Barbie's pregame interview! Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 20:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) This is KATINA'S talk page......Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 20:23, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Two aliances won't erok. Ours or his.Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 20:26, September 13, 2010 (UTC) O yeah Alright alliance meeting over good luck with your challenge Barbie. :)-User:Dallas1185 I know... As i said to Kate4TDWT, I see EVERYTHING that happens here TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 22:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Umm... Yeah :D TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 22:26, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes I'm on Yeah Barbie I'm on whats up :)-User:Dallas1185 Runway! Runway time!-User:Dallas1185 Hey I hope you or someone out of dallas's alliance win. I made a Roleplay it is called Total Drama Adventure . User:Dylan7205 Meeting Dallas:Barbie I'm worried I don't want me or you leaving next!-User:Dallas1185 Thanx Barbie Dallas: *smiles* Thanx Barbie that means alot and I'm sure yours is great too!-Marcy shows no Mercy and Dallas has a chance Dallas: *stands up and yells* Yeah we can Barbie! Let's win this for Katina!-Marcy shows no Mercy and Dallas has a chance Same here Dallas: Same here I really really like her *wipes tears* and I don't get why Jamie's on my case about liking her.-Marcy shows no Mercy and Dallas has a chance Well Dallas:I think the two biggest threats right now are Jamie and Marcy but I would never make you vote off your best friend.-Marcy shows no Mercy and Dallas has a chance I know right Dallas: I know right that's a major advantage I've heard of dating an antagonist but never the host!-Marcy shows no Mercy and Dallas has a chance Idk Dallas:We may be able to use her advantage to help us what do you think?-Marcy shows no Mercy and Dallas has a chance Well Dallas:It's ok Barbie I'll talk to her if you to Jamie about me and not to hate me or vote for me.-User:Dallas1185 Sup? Jamie: Sup? What do you need? Jamie: I just think being in an alliance with him's a bad choice. You can trust me....I'm your friend! HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 22:36, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Jamie: (hugs) Thanks! Jamie: Barbie! I'm warning you! This is a BAD IDEA! Don't go off with him! Jamie: Let me come with you! Answer Dallas:I talked to Marcy she said she won't get rid of her if you don't get rid of her.What'd Jamie say?-User:Dallas1185 Okay Well thanx for trying Barbie it means alot I just hope she doesn't vote for me or convince the others too *frown* okay alliance meetings over see you later Barbie *hugs*-User:Dallas1185 We should vote for Monica she's the only one not close to us right now.-User:Dallas1185 Okay than it's decided see you at the elimination Barbie *smiles and hugs*-User:Dallas1185 Alliance Meeting Barbie we need to talk privately about something now!-HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS! It's about Jamie Dallas: Jamie kissed me last night in the boys bedroom.-HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS! Dallas:She did and I think she's using you Barbie I'm sorry but I think she should go next *frowns*.-HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS! /* Hey Soul Sista! Jamie: SUP! Waz up BFF! *pats her on the back* What's new and exciting in the life of Barbie? HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 22:21, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Jamie: About what? Ohh..Ethan. *hugs her* Just remember: Jamie is here for you! NOT MATTER WHAT! I'm your friend. And I stand by my friends! HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 22:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Jamie; Are you mad at me? What did I do? Jamie: He said I was EVIL! He said I was useing you! But your my friend and---wait. WHAT ELSE DID HE SAY?!?! HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 23:02, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Jamie: Oh crap! He's trying to turn you against me! Barbie...I thought we were BFF's! HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 23:17, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Jamie: *hugs* Thanks for trusting me! HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 23:22, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Alright Dallas: Thanx Barbie I trust you alot too and alright I guess she's the person were voting for next *frowns and hugs* it's okay she won't use you anymore Barbie.-HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS! Well Dallas: I know *frowns* But don't worrt Barbie I'll be your BFF and if you don't want to be my Bff you still have Jessica *smiles and hugs*.-HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS! Dallas:And I'm glad to have a BFF like you too *smiles and hugs back*.-HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS! Dallas:What is he doing here?!?!-HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS! Dallas: *Smiles* Same here Barbie I can't wait until me and my BFF make it to the final 2!-HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS! Dallas: *laughs* We can spend time together while making him unhappy *winks*.-HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS! Sure Dallas: You read my mind *smiles back*-HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS! nope dont trust him a bit so let's go make an alliance against him because he is untrustworthy and dont listen to him!TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 01:25, September 18, 2010 (UTC) yep!